


The Clothes Thief

by minnie730



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie730/pseuds/minnie730
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: Jairo thinks his hoodies are being stolen when they're actually much closer to home than he realizes.
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	The Clothes Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I received this lovely ask on Tumblr:   
> Love your writing! I have a little prompt for you: Jairo thinks he keeps misplacing/losing his hoodies but Andrea is hoarding them cause he likes wearing his hoodies.
> 
> I hope I did it justice!

There was a clothes stealing elf in their home.

That was the only valid explanation Jairo could come up with for why he was missing two hoodies and a t-shirt. He’d only been living in the penthouse for two months and before that, he was a couch surfing gigolo. It wasn’t like he had much to move in.

He’d dug through his closet – as in his alone. Andrea had a separate walk in one across the room. It all still blew his mind – twice just to be sure he hadn’t missed one on a hanger. He’d already searched the hall closets, in the bathroom hamper, and through his dresser. He had his head buried under their bed when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Carino, what are you doing?” Andrea’s sweet voice asked from their doorway. Jairo’s heart puttered at the nickname.

He sighed and stood back up. His hands landed on his hips and he sighed. Nothing under there, either. Turning to his boyfriend, he began to sign. “ _I’m missing clothes_.” Then stopped dead in his movements; hands still in the air. He pointed accusingly at Andrea and narrowed his eyes. The thief was right under his nose the whole time?

There stood his beautiful blue haired man with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame, wearing HIS favorite black hoodie. One of the same hoodies he about killed himself looking for. “ _Busted_ ,” Jairo signed. “ _Where’s the rest? Your closet_?”

“Don’t take them!” Andrea exclaimed, moving quickly to catch up. He jumped on Jairo’s back and clung. “Let me explain first.”

He grasped Andrea’s legs and walked backwards out of the closet. He deposited him on their bed and gestured for him to continue.

“It’s comfortable,” Andrea said, arms propping him up. Jairo rolled his eyes. Obviously he knew they were comfortable. They were his damn clothes. “And they… well, they smell like you. It makes feel safe like you’re with me even when you’re not.”

Well, fuck if that didn’t stir something in him. A territorial thrill ripped through at Andrea’s words. The younger man was officially enrolled in college and meeting new people all the time. Jairo constantly had to hold back his own fears and jealousy as he came back home with stories of new people he’d met. People who understood art and movie making better than Jairo did. But knowing he carried a part of Jairo with him, even if it was just a stupid hoodie, made him happier than he could express. That Andrea wanted some part of them to be with him at all times.

Jairo looked down at the exquisite image in front of him. Andrea had fallen back on their bed, his arms now raised above his head, the hoodie running up to show off his bare stomach, and his bottom lip was grasped between his teeth. “ _Tease_ ,” he signed. “ _You can’t seduce me to keep my clothes_.”

That was a bullshit lie. He absolutely could.

Andrea laughed. “Are you sure? You want to take it back?” He ran his bare foot up Jairo’s leg.

Enough was enough. Jairo climbed over top the smaller man and kissed him. He ran his hand under the hoodie and over the smooth skin. Andrea’s legs cradled his hips and rolled his hardening length against his. Their kisses grew heated as their bodies fell into a slow rhythm.

“Can I keep it after all?” Andrea murmured, breathlessly.

Jairo answered with another deep kiss.

He could wear whatever he damned well pleased.


End file.
